


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Divine_Drivel



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Music, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Drivel/pseuds/Divine_Drivel
Summary: Strike finds Robin working in the office after hours and they share a dance to a contemporary version of a classic love song. Fluffity fluff.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about suggesting this as a prompt for the incredible LulaIsAKitten's First Kisses, but this song was stuck in my head and I kind of had my own vision so I just went for it (temper your expectations). The cover that inspired this fic is by the lovely Kina Grannis and is featured as the wedding song in "Crazy Rich Asians" (totally do not ugly cry every time I watch that scene). The film was just released last year and the cover recorded just a year prior so it wouldn't have been canon to bring it up in the story. More ramblings about the song to follow.

It was half past eight as Strike made his way back to Denmark Street following a Singapore noodle run. Realizing he was on his last pack of Benson & Hedges, he made one more stop. Tub of noodles in one hand and cigarette carton in the other, he let himself into the building and laboriously ascended the stairs. He would've walked past the office door up to his attic flat, had he not noticed the light was on and heard soft music coming from inside. Robin hadn't mentioned coming back to the office after she left- he wondered what she was doing back so late. 

He opened the office door to find her at her computer, mobile laying beside of her keyboard. The small bluetooth speaker they sometimes used to listen to music when clients weren't around sat at the edge of her desk. "Hiya!" she greeted him with a warm smile. She was wearing the same blue and white floral-printed sundress she had worn earlier that day. Instead of up in a ponytail, her hair now hung in loose waves down her back and her cheeks were slightly flushed, the way she usually looked after a glass of wine. She was gorgeous, he thought. "Hi there, didn't expect you back tonight," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Robin grinned mischievously, "Well, I was out with Van for dinner and I happened to see none other than Mister McLaren with his arm around yet another young woman in back of the restaurant." Strike raised an eyebrow, "Really? Did you get photos?" Robin raised her head triumphantly, "I got photos and video. Came here to upload them and make notes." Impressed, Strike gave a nod. He was wearing a light gray t-shirt that featured a red, blue, and gold Arsenal crest. His jeans were dark and fit him well, Robin noticed. She also noticed his tanned biceps peeping from underneath his t-shirt sleeves, and that they flexed slightly as he dropped his noodles and carton of Benson and Hedges on the kitchenette counter. She caught herself holding her mouth open and suddenly wished she hadn't had that generous helping of Chardonnay at dinner with Vanessa.

As he heard familiar guitar strumming, Strike turned to the small speaker, then gave Robin a quizzical look. "Is that song on repeat?" he asked, "I feel like it was just playing when I walked in." Robin smiled nervously, "Oh, yeah, I'm a bit stuck on this song I heard the other day. It's a cover of 'Can't Help Falling In Love.'" Strike nodded curtly, "I prefer the original version by Elvis." Robin winced, turning her head to the side, "I don't know. I quite like this one. It's slower.. her voice is.. breathy.. almost ethereal. It's sweet." Then she broke eye contact with Strike and looked back down at her keyboard, "Well. Anyway. Almost done with these notes and I'll be out of here."

~Wise men say.. only fools rush in.. but I can't help falling in love with you~

Touched by her uncharacteristic display of girlish vulnerability, Strike held out a hand and bent slightly. "May I have this dance, then?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Robin beamed and accepted his hand. Her left hand on his upper back and his right hand on her lower, Robin's right hand lay on Strike's chest, his left hand resting on top, their fingers slightly intertwined. As they started swaying slowly to the music, Robin lay her head on his chest, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. A delicious frisson ran through her as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

~Shall I stay.. would it be a sin.. if I can't help falling in love with you~

Strike could scarcely believe it. Here she was, the woman he pined over day and night, holding his hand as they moved to the melodious rhythm, her beautiful face resting on his chest. Her hair smelled of grapefruit and he caught a whiff of her perfume, as well as the buttery scent of wine still wafting from her lips. She felt so soft under his touch. Much as he loved The King, Strike had to admit he now had a new favorite version of this song. Robin relished feeling the strength of his arms, holding onto her as though they might die should their bodies separate. His chest felt so warm against her cheek and she took in his comforting scent of tobacco and musk, knowing the song was almost over and wishing it were a few minutes longer.

~Like a river flows surely to the sea.. darling so it goes.. some things are meant to be..~

Robin lifted her head to meet Strike's gaze, their faces mere centimeters from one another. She saw the look of longing in his eyes as he stared down at her, breathless. Emboldened, she released her hands from his chest and back, moving them up to hold his face. The stubble she stared at every day prickled unexpectedly against her fingers and she drew breath. Strike saw her imploring eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. He bent his head down to meet hers and softly kissed her lips. Robin closed her eyes and moved her hands slowly from his cheeks to his hair, running her fingers through his curls as she pressed her mouth onto his. She parted her lips and he accepted her invitation, tentatively searching for her tongue with his. They stayed this way, exploring one another with their mouths and hands. They felt no need to break away and discuss what was happening. The song expertly conveyed everything they needed to say.

~So take my hand.. take my whole life too.. for I can't help falling in love with you..~

**Author's Note:**

> The version of this song that inspired the fic can be found on Apple Music/Itunes but a different [and equally lovely] cover can be found on Youtube, followed by words from the artist. She is a gem, if you guys wanna check her out. Also, as a reminder, I'm American so apologies for any spelling/grammatical differences.


End file.
